


I Love You

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [50]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Pietro tells you that he loves you for the first time when the two of you are doing mundane chores together.





	I Love You

Pietro has been away on a mission for a little over a month and he was looking forward to getting home to you.  He had to debrief but he muddled through knowing in just a short while you’d be in his arms again.

As soon as Tony cleared him he was out the door and racing toward your shared apartment. He entered the door and saw you at the dining room table folding your clothes.

You had watched Marie Kondo and was trying to make space in your apartment. Your earphones were in and you were humming to a song, you hadn’t noticed Pietro yet.

He stood there and watched you with a smile on your face. You happened to look up and saw him there watching you. “Pietro!  When did you get back?”  You hurried over to hug your boyfriend.

“Just a bit ago, I came here as quickly as I could.”

“I’m sure you did,” you said with a smirk. “Come help me fold your laundry.”

The two of you worked together, you laughed as he purposely folded the clothes wrong to see your reaction.  You weren’t going to fall for it. He was trying to get out of doing laundry with you.

He began kissing your neck and for a second you almost gave in to the temptation but you pulled back and gave him a stern look. “No, you’re gonna help me with the chores.”

He pouted but complied.  He couldn’t refuse you anyway, he actually liked helping you out with the more mundane things.  It made him feel normal again, and not like an Avenger.  He wasn’t Pietro, the fastest man alive when he was with you.  When he was with you he was just Pietro, and he loved that.

He loved you.

The thought hit him like a ton of bricks.  He was in love with you.

He glanced over to where you were dusting off the bookshelves and it hit him just how much he actually loved you.  He walked over to where you were working and wrapped his arms around your waist.  “I love you,” he whispered against your ear.

You turned and looked up at him, your heart skipping several beats at the tender look on his face, “I love you too, Pietro.”

He smiled at you and kissed you softly.  He murmured, “I love you,” again between kisses causing you to giggle at how cute he was being.

You brushed your fingers through his hair, “What made you decide that now was the perfect time to say I love you to me?”

“When I’m with you, I’m just me.  I’m not the Pietro the world sees me as.  I like coming home to you and doing mundane things, watching you fold laundry and dust the shelves.  It hit me that I love you because you’re always there for me, and I know I’m a handful.”  You shook your head, a fond smile on your face.  “I’m just lucky to have you in my life is all.”

“Who knew you were such a romantic Pietro Maximoff,” your heart felt full after hearing those words.  “And I love you, not because you’re the fastest man alive, or because you’re an Avenger, but because you let me see a side of you that not everyone does.  The world sees you as this cocky hero, but I see the real you.  The sweet, kind, yeah still cocky, man.  I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”

He placed a gentle kiss to your forehead, “Let’s take a walk, yeah?”

You slipped your hand into his, “Lead the way, Piet.”


End file.
